


(Не) секрет

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как думаешь, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем до них дойдёт?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не) секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846432.htm?oam#more7) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** нецензурная лексика, период обучения в Кингсмэн

✖ ✖ ✖

— Смотрите-ка! Эгги решил всё-таки присоединиться к нам! — Чарли скрестил руки на груди, а его овчарка смешно тявкнула. — А мы уж думали, ты так и остался в начале дорожки.

Эггзи скрипнул зубами, но промолчал и достал Джей Би из своего бронежилета, позволяя ему ступить на траву.

— Разве это не нарушение, Мерлин? — ехидно спросил Пирс, явно подмазываясь — причём не к Мерлину, а к Чарли. Эггзи мысленно закатил глаза. Иерархия аристократов, блядь.

И что самое смешное, это ведь был не первый их кросс и не первый раз, когда Эггзи таскал Джей Би в бронежилете (пусть и не оставлял попыток заставить мопса бежать на своих ногах). До кого-то очень долго доходит.

— Я запретил брать собак на руки, — уточнил Мерлин, отрываясь от планшета. — А то, что произошло — это умение подстраивать правила под себя. Чем ты сам, к сожалению, не обладаешь. Прошу за мной — вас ждёт тест.

— А в душ вы нас не отпустите? — неловко пошутил Хьюго. — На пару минут.

Мерлин хмыкнул и направился в сторону особняка, не оглядываясь.

— На пару минут — отпущу, — негромко, но чётко сказал он, не сбавляя шага. — Вряд ли, конечно, вы успеете дойти даже до первой развилки коридоров, но это ведь никого не касается, верно? Первое правило хорошего агента — думайте о том, что говорите.

— Думайте, — проворчал Эггзи, как только Мерлин отошёл достаточно далеко. — Учитывая, что часть из нас вовсе не умеет думать… — он бросил на Чарли красноречивый взгляд, и тот ответил ему яркой улыбкой.

— Заткнись, Эгги, — снова вмешался Пирс, и Эггзи — синхронно с Чарли, он мог поклясться! — скривился. Все словесные противостояния были исключительно между Чарли и Эггзи, даже Дигби с Руфусом не особо лезли в их отношения, и такой ход со стороны Пирса Чарли точно расценил больше как глупость, а не как что-то ещё.

— Спасибо, Пирс, я сам умею разговаривать, — сказал Чарли. Блядь, он даже Эггзи не улыбался так ядовито. — И, кажется, тебе не хватает мозгов, чтобы понять, когда нужно лезть в беседу, а когда нет.

— Не прерывай наше тесное и дружелюбное общение, — Эггзи усмехнулся. — Или тебе не терпится стать третьим?

Руфус и Хьюго фыркнули, а Эггзи пожал плечами. То, что они видели в его словах пошлый подтекст, было исключительно их проблемой.

— О, — сладко сказал Дигби, — это можно считать за официальное признание вас как парочки?

— Мечтай, — Чарли вскинул автомат.

— Чарли ревностно охраняет свою личную жизнь, что вы, — Рокси несильно потянула своего уставшего пуделя Пинга за поводок, принуждая идти дальше. — Мы скорее вылетим, чем узнаем, что они трахаются.

— Вы помните, что у нас открытые казармы? — уточнил Эггзи. — Где и когда нам вообще трахаться?

— Я могу составить вам план поместья с указанием подсобок и чуланов, — встрял Дигби.

— Будь так добр, — Чарли закатил глаза. — Может, и свою личную жизнь устроишь. Не смотри на меня так, Рокси, у него на лице написано, что он пидор.

— А тут разве не все такие? — сладко уточнил Эггзи.

— Говори за себя, — Руфус хлопнул Эггзи по плечу. — Хотя каминг-аут тяжёлая штука, я признаю это…

— Эй! — справедливо возмутился Эггзи под общий хохот.

Даже вот так, в их общей беседе Пирс умудрялся оставаться в стороне и маячил где-то на заднем плане, не успевая думать с той скоростью, с которой они говорили. Эггзи совершенно не удивился, когда позднее Мерлин, быстро просмотрев их тесты, поджал губы — что означало жест недовольства, они все уже успели это усвоить.

— Пирс. Снова худший результат. И худшее время, к тому же. Истратил почти все свои последние шансы.

— Сэр… — протестующе начал было Пирс, перебивая Мерлина на полуслове, и вот тут Эггзи осознал, насколько же Пирс был тупым.

— А вот теперь не почти, — Мерлин встал. — Стоило сделать это ещё на первой проваленной полосе препятствий, но исключать двух рекрутов подряд не в моих правилах. Можешь собирать вещи. Тебя проводят.

Пирс покраснел, потом побелел — вау, иллюминация! — и унёсся из аудитории, едва не забыв свою Жозетту, боже, что за имя. Даже Лорд Нельсон на этом фоне смотрелся адекватно.

— Результаты остальных сообщу завтра, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Мерлин. — Свободны.

И ушёл. За ним, почти не отставая, последовал Дигби — ему наверняка хотелось посмотреть, с каким лицом Пирс собирает вещи. Руфус быстро догнал его, а вот Хьюго и Рокси с самого начала повернули в другую сторону, направляясь к библиотеке. 

Эггзи нарочно задержался.

— Как думаешь, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем до них дойдёт? — спросил он, снова подхватывая Джей Би на руки.

— Чем больше они шутят по этому поводу, тем дальше они от истины, — Чарли пожал плечами. — Я всё ещё жду ехидных комментариев Мерлина, не верю, что у него тут не стоят камеры.

— Мы давно убедились, что он вуайерист, какая разница?

Чарли кивнул и коротко скомандовал Лорду Нельсону идти рядом.

— Не носи его на руках, — предупредил он, кивнув на Джей Би. — Больше привязанность, меньше авторитета. Перестанет выполнять даже те команды, которые он уже знает.

— Он устал, — запротестовал Эггзи. — И не учи меня, как воспитывать моего щенка.

— Как знаешь, — Чарли хмыкнул. — Очевидно, разум половым путём не передаётся. А жаль.

— В отличие от всяких заболеваний. Ты там не наградишь меня чем-нибудь?

На этом месте Эггзи сдался и отпустил елозящего Джей Би на пол — очень уж ему хотелось к Лорду Нельсону. Предатель.

— Пошёл ты, — Чарли толкнул Эггзи в плечо, но приподнятый уголок губ лучше всяких искр в глазах давал понять, что ему весело. 

— Ммм, — Эггзи коротко закусил губу. — У тебя есть планы на следующие пятнадцать минут?

— Что? — Чарли остановился. — Здесь? Ты идиот?

— Почему нет? Тебя что-то не устраивает?

— Это блядский коридор!

— А ты стесняешься Мерлина? — Эггзи потянулся к Чарли и удержал себя от улыбки — несмотря на своё словесное сопротивление, Чарли с огромным жаром ответил ему на поцелуй. — Чего он там не видел, в самом деле.

— Мы хуй нормально снимем комбинезоны в такой спешке.

— Кто сказал, что я хочу трахаться? — притворно удивился Эггзи. — Я хочу целоваться.

И, следуя своим словам, Эггзи укусил Чарли за нижнюю губу, а потом, устроив руку у него на затылке, втянул в нормальный поцелуй.

— Ну, — Чарли отстранился на мгновение, жадно хватая воздух ртом. — Кто я такой, чтобы тебе сопротивляться?

И Эггзи с нескрываемым удовольствием поцеловал его снова.


End file.
